


Kissing in a tree

by WickedRitual



Category: Green Eggs and Ham (Cartoon)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:08:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23799004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WickedRitual/pseuds/WickedRitual
Summary: With Snerzday quickly approaching Sam is reflects on the bad things he's done and who is caught up in his web of lies. Guy makes this all the more complicated.
Relationships: Guy Am I/Sam I Am (Green Eggs and Ham)
Kudos: 48





	Kissing in a tree

"Sam?” Guy heard the aging wood of his tree house squeak as pressure is put on the board walk to his tent.

“Hey Buddy” Sam pushed the fabric of the tent door aside “I said goodnight to everyone for ya" he smiled like he always did, but Guy had a feeling something was going unsaid, Something was off about his friend tonight.

“Thanks. I don’t think I could face them so soon” he said with a look of embarrassment, he had made an ass out of himself. “what brings you back up here?”

“Well.. I noticed your old sleeping bag is a little small for you and its chilly out.. so I thought you could use some blankets” Sam was holding a pile of blankets in his arms, which he held out towards Guy.

Guy noticed as Sam averted his eyes while the pile of blankets switched hands. “it may be too small for me.. but..” Guys cheeks felt like they were on fire as he shimmied over slightly, patting the sleeping bag in an inviting manner.

“I mean.. its not much, probably more comfortable on the couch inside" Guy nervously scratched at his neck, he didn’t know why he always sabotaged himself like that.

Sam looked shocked by the offer, internally he knew he had to turn the other down, but before he could register those thoughts he had eagerly leapt deeper into the tent, taking a seat next to Guy.

Guy blushed at Sam’s eagerness to be near him.

Sam blushed back, realizing how impatient it was for him to react so quickly.. he must have seemed pathetically desperate.

Sam looked down to the floor, averting his eyes away from Guy once again. He didn’t deserve to be here. Welcomed by such a nice family.. and Guy…

It made Sam’s stomach twist to think about Guy potentially finding out about what a fraud he had been. How he’d been using Guy for his own means.. Sam knew had to get out of here before he could make things worse.

Sam was just about to dismiss himself, but his words got caught in his throat as the best and also the worst thing happened.

Guys lips pressed against his. Sam’s eyes widened as Guy’s shut, his heart pounded so boldly he could hear the drumming in his ears. Sam screamed internally.

No don’t let this happen… Sam thought

Guy pulled away, breaking the kiss and looking terrified by his own brash actions.

“Uh.. sorry"

Sam’s face was frozen in shock, why was Guy apologizing. Sam should be the one apologizing to him for all has put that poor knox through. He never expected heartbreak to be on Sam’s list of crimes.

If Guy was going to have his heart broken, then what was the harm in letting Guy indulge in those feelings now.

Against his better judgment Sam initiated their next kiss. Guys lips were warm, very soft and trembling. The kind of kiss Sam knew wasn’t given out often. It was hesitant and gentle, it screamed inexperience.

Sam parted their lips to take a breath, but Guy was quick to close to gap once again. Guy was without hesitation, he wasn’t going to let this momentum to slowed by his own self deprecating nature, he wouldn’t mess this up, even if nothing else in his life has gone right, he was determined to make sure Sam was the one thing he wouldn’t look back at with regrets.

Sam brought his hands up to Guy’s cheeks, pulling him closer as their noses snuzzled together. Sam laid back onto the floor, Guy hovered above him as their tongues came into contact and the kiss became more passionate.

Their tongues caressed and breathing became heavy, Sam felt his skirt tent up as his member was becoming increasingly hard. Guy must have felt the rising pressure since he shifted his body away, as not to crush his friends member under his weight.

Guy was emboldened by Sam’s involuntary admission of arousal. So he trailed his lips downward, kissing at Sam’s neck then chest then torso.

The further down Guy went the more aroused Sam was becoming, he felt sensitive all over, like a feather was being scarcely tickled over his skin.

When Sam felt a warm slick sensation rub up the underside of his erection he thought he was going to burst it was so sudden.

Sam took a long shaken breath to steady himself. He looked towards Guy, watching him cautiously caress his tongue over Sam’s member a second time.

He was starting slow, indulging in the taste and readying himself. Sam was well endowed and Guy hadn’t done this for quite a long time. He followed his tongue along Sam’s raphe until he reached the head of his cock. Guy opened his mouth, sliding his head down on Sam’s cock.

Sam felt a burst of adrenaline, causing his leg to bounce excitedly. Guy placed his hand on it, keeping his friend from accidentally kneeing him in the face. Guy sunk deeper onto Sam’s member, feeling it hitting the back of his throat he began to pull up again, pressing his lips tight against Sam’s sensitive skin.

Sam tilted his head and moaned erotically, he couldn’t keep himself quiet, not with the motion of Guys lips massaging his cock, or Guys breath covering him in warmth.

Sam felt the head of member throbbing as the walls of Guys throat clamp around him. Sam saw stars, his head was spinning and Guy wasn’t letting up, in fact his vigor only increased when he heard Sam’s encouraging moans.

“Ohh Guy! That feels so good" Sam moaned, his tone heavy and out of breath, Sam’s body was acting on it’s own, his knees bent up so he could better thrust his hips towards Guy.

Sam’s hands came to rest in the side of Guys face, tugging at his ears in a demanding manner.

Guy was happy to oblige, he craned his neck and sunk further, until his snout was pressed firmly against Sam's abdomen. Sam’s grip was getting tighter, the rocking of his hips was becoming erratic and out of rhythm, feeling himself inching closer to release.

“Ahhh G-Guy!” he stammered as his cock throbbed, then with a sudden pulse he pulled at Guy’s ears and arched his hip up, slamming himself down Guys throat as he released.

Guy felt a sudden and firm tug on his ears, his snout became so firmly pressed into Sam’s fur he could hardly breath in through his nose. He felt spurts of cum shoot down his throat, then Sam’s grip loosened.

Guy to pull back enough to breath again. He licked off any cum left on the tip of Sam’s cock. Then pulled himself from the other completely.

Sam looked to be in total bliss. His arms and legs sprawled out, his fur damp with sweat, eyes half lidded as he panted lightly to catch his breath. “wow, that’s.. that was amazing!”

Guy smiled bashfully, laying on his stomach beside Sam. “maybe some of your luck did run off on me" Guy laid his head on his arms, smiling towards his travel buddy.

Felt felt a pang of guilt as his sex addled brain came back to reality and he suddenly recalled everything.. the scandal, the hustle, the betrayal.

Sam could only smile back, the wind had died down, making the lights outside dim, so Guy could not see the sadness in his expression. Guy huddled closer to his good luck charm, resting his head on the ground beside Sam as he drifted off to sleep.

Sam couldn’t sleep a wink that night.


End file.
